


win it

by yeolilhoonie



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fan - Freeform, Fanboy, Goals, Idol Jihoon, M/M, fan woojin, literally every wannables wish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 05:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17094665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolilhoonie/pseuds/yeolilhoonie
Summary: woojin is just a regular fanboy who wanted his favourite group wanna one to win every awards , where his bias , jihoon is in it





	win it

**Author's Note:**

> hellooo

“Do you want to hang out with us at the nearby ice cream shop tonight?” Youngmin asked Woojin. Both were finishing up their shifts. “No I can’t tonight,” Woojin answered within a second. His hands getting quicker packing up all his stuff. “Why?” Donghyun asked, he grabbed Youngmin’s bag and helped Youngmin carrying it. 

“Wanna One is going to perform on Dream for Dream Music Award Show tonight!”, Woojin answered. Youngmin rolled his eyes at the boy. “What? I mean I have to support them!” Woojin defended himself. “Look at the time! I’m late! I’ll leave now! I need to shower before finally watching the show!” 

 

 

Woojin sat in front of his television, crossed legs. His heart pounding from the screaming of fans inside the screen. Woojin just wished, he wished his boys , Wanna One would go home with the Best Male Group award for this year, Dream for Dream Music Award Show. 

He knew with his endless nights of voting, countless numbers of voting that he and other wannables made just to make their group wins will eventually happened. He wanted the boys to have this award so bad. He even tweeted with “I will literally kiss a stray dog if the boys win tonight”. 

The roaring of screaming fans getting louder every single seconds as the Mc announced the winner. The voice of the Mc loud and proud announcing the winner. Wanna One of course. Woojin bounced from his seat. Screaming at the top of his lungs. Wanna One won! THEY WON! 

He even bet his neighbours who were asleep were annoyed with his screaming and yelling, but he couldn’t careless. His idols just won, that’s what mattered. He couldn’t stop his tears as soon as the boys made their speech. 

He touched the screen the moment Jihoon gave his speech. “He looks so good! You did so well hoonie!”, He cried louder. His nable bong on his left hand, the light from the lightstick was the only thing illuminating the house. 

He felt so proud of himself, his efforts of voting for Wanna One didn’t disappoint him. He collapsed on the cold floor, once the boys left the stage. He took out his phone from his pocket and started to tweet everything. He even received a reply from his mutual saying, “now you should kiss a dog!”.  
He laughed and watched the show till the end. 

By the morning, Woojin literally went out from his house just to kiss a stray dog. As he approached the dog, he kneeled down and kissed the dog and not forgetting to shout Wanna One won! 

Woojin was even more shook when he heard a voice saying, “They definitely won but are you seriously kissing a stray dog for that? Did you made a bet or—“. Before the voice could continue he received a screaming from Woojin himself. 

“PARK JIHOON?!!!!” 

“Yes that’s me.” 

 

 

“I can’t believe this is happening!” Woojin said, licking his ice cream. Park Jihoon sat in front of him. He raised his eyebrows at Woojin. “Aren’t you scared people will recognise you though?” Woojin asked, his face seemes worried. 

“You didn’t even wear any mask,” Woojin added to his speech. “Chill, most people don’t recognise me when I didn’t wear any mask or makeup, they thought of me as a regular person.” Jihoon answered. 

“I can’t believe this! My bias is infront of me!” Jihoon smiled. 

“You can’t tell anyone about this,” 

“I won’t don’t worry,” 

“I trust you in this Woojin.” 

 

For the next two months, Woojin met Jihoon again on Wanna One’s fansign. He squealed the moment Donghyun gave him the ticket to the fansign as his birthday gift. He will meet his idol again. 

“Fancy to see you here,” Jihoon said to him in a whisper so other members couldn’t heard him. “Someone bought me the ticket to this fansign for me!” Woojin answered truthfully and Jihoon smiled. 

 

The two met again on another award show. This time Woojin bought the ticket from his own savings. He was there with other wannables the moment Wanna One performed with their new comeback song. Spring Breeze. The boys even performed Woojin’s favourite track, One Love. 

Woojin nearly fainted the moment they performed the song. His phone recording the whole performance. He even saw his timeline on twitter went wild when the boys performed One Love. They never actually got to see Wanna One performing One Love. But tonight they did. 

He did ran out of breathe when he saw Jihoon smirked at the camera which is near his booth. He actually sucked on his breathe when Jihoon himself waved at his phone. His hot gaze lingered on Woojin’s mind. 

 

When he went home after the show. He literally cried for two hours straight from excitement. His account and tweets blew up the moment he tweeted the recording of Jihoon staring at his phone. He even saw tons of big fansites crediting to his video when they tweeted about the video to international wannables. 

His eyes getting even more red when Wanna One official twitter account tweeted pictures of them after the show. Saying thank you to wannables. 

Woojin was happy. 

He was there. 

He was there to share the moment together with Wanna One and other wannables.

**Author's Note:**

> what do you think? I wished to be in Woojin’s shoes


End file.
